Back to December
by machataa
Summary: Kyungsoo bukanlah Cinderella ataupun Wendy dalam dongeng. Dia hanya Kyungsoo dalam realita. Pada kenyataannya realita tak memihak padanya. Republish. Kaisoo Chanbaek. Yaoi. BL


Title: **Back to December**

Casts: Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin, Byun

Baekhyun,Park Chanyeol

Rate: T

Warning: Typos

Summary: Kyungsoo bukanlah Cinderella ataupun Wendy dalam dongeng. Dia hanya Kyungsoo dalam realita. Pada kenyataannya realita tak memihak padanya.

**Chapter 1; It's My Turn to Cry**

Happy Reading~

Masih pertengahan bulan Januari.

Semuanya masih tetap sama, salju yang terus turun dari bulan desember lalu serta suhu yang mencapai 0 derajat celcius. Semuanya tetap sama,setidaknya sampai saat ini ia masih bertahan di sana dengan egonya yang mencapai titik maksimum orang pada umumnya.

Pemuda dengan balutan jas serta jaket tebal itu berlari kecil menuju halte di ujung jalan . Ia bergumam kecil sembari menilik jam tangan kecilnya yang hampir mendekati kata usang. Tak lupa langkah kakinya yang kian dipercepat mengingat waktunya yang tak banyak.

Setelah sampai di halte , ia merogoh sakunya dan menemukan beberapa permen kenyal dengan taburan gula di atasnya. Kebiasaannya yang telah melekat semenjak pertama kali bertemu dengan lelaki itu. Sebelum itu ia tak pernah menyukai hal manis seperti gula dan permen. Karena lelaki itu ia sering membeli permen dan hal manis lainnya. Bukan karena lelaki itu adalah anak manja yang merengek meminta permen justru sebaliknya.

Lelaki itu, Jongin - tipikal keras kepala, kasar dan egois. Jongin memang mempunyai kepribadian yang buruk dan sering menyusahkan tapi Kyungsoo-pemuda itu- tak pernah protes.

Satu hal yang membuat Kyungsoo kesal pada diri Jongin. Rokok. Lelaki itu candu akan batang tembakau itu. Bahkan mereka kerap kali bertengkar hebat karena masalah ini. Hingga akhirnya Kyungsoo membuat kesepakatan mengenai permen dan segala macam demi mengganti segala kenikmatan rokok. Termasuk bibirnya.

Jongin bilang bibirnya manis, bahkan lebih manis dari permen ataupun manisan. Tapi saat itu Kyungsoo menganggap bahwa itu hanya gombalan tak mutu sampai ia menemukan kenyataan. Jongin tak pernah menggombal dan perkataannya adalah yang sejujurnya.

Dulu saat Kyungsoo masih masa penyesuaian di kampus barunya 2 tahun lalu, Jongin memiliki kebiasaan yaitu mencium Kyungsoo. Di bibir tentu saja. Kyungsoo yang saat itu sedang sibuk karena tugas menolak permintaan jongin dengan lembut. Dan kalian tahu apa yang Kyungsoo temukan beberapa minggu setelah ia tak memberikan ciuman seperti biasa? Jongin kembali merokok dengan alasan 'permen saja tak cukup'. Kekanakan sekali.

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya berkali-kali mencoba mengeluarkan segala beban yang bertumpuk hingga dadanya nyeri. Berfikiran hal yang relevan lebih menarik daripada ini . Tapi realita mengatakan hal yang berbanding terbalik. Logikanya seakan berhenti sendinya seakan tak bisa digerakkan. Semuanya terlihat bodoh dan gila di waktu yang bersamaan. Ya dia gila. Dia bersalah.

Semua ini. Rasa sakit ini berawal memang dari diri kyungsoo sendiri. Ia yang menyebabkan

semua ini terjadi. Dengan bodohnya ia membuang Jongin yang selama ini lembut padanya selalu perhatian padanya walaupun tak secara langsung. Tapi Kyungsoo tahu dibalik sifatnya yang arogan dan susah diatur Jongin tetaplah Jongin yang ia kenal sebagai lelaki pengertian dan lembut padanya. Setidaknya seperti itu.

Sekarang Kyungsoo ingin menangis, lalu berlari ke pelukan Jongin dan mengucapkan berjuta maaf sampai bibirnya kering sekalipun. Apapun akan Kyungsoo lakukan agar Jongin memaafkannya dengan tulus dan kembali seperti dulu. Tapi semua itu ia urungkan lagi. Ia tak ingin memberatkan Jongin, di samping itu juga ia ingin fokus pada kuliahnya terlebih dahulu.

Air bening membasahi pipinya lagi, untuk kesekian kalinya ia menangis. Kyungsoo butuh Jongin, ia butuh segalanya yang ada pada Jongin. Ia butuh suara jongin ia butuh senyum Jongin, ia butuh pelukan Jongin, ia butuh segalanya yang berhubungan dengan Jongin. Tapi semuanya terasa tak mungkin untuk

didapatkan mulai sekarang.

Suara decitan rem dari kendaraan tua di depannya membangunkan Kyungsoo dari ilusinya. Dia bergegas masuk ke dalam bus setelah pintu terbuka dan menduduki kursi belakang. Kyungsoo suka kursi belakang. Seperti biasa.

Kyungsoo menyukai ketenangan dan juga rutinitas. Tiap hari ia memiliki jam terbang lebih pagi dari orang lain demi mendapat ketenangan, kemudian bangun-berangkat-kuliah-kerja-tidur sampai ia terbangun lagi esok paginya juga rutinitas klasiknya.

Tapi kegiatan itu tak lebih mudah saat ia mengingat lelaki yang pernah mengiringi rutinitasnya. Kyungsoo tak bisa memungkiri bahwa hatinya memang belum merelakan lelaki itu pergi begitu saja. Tapi Kyungsoo tahu diri, dirinya bukan cinderella ataupun wendy dalam dongeng. Dia hanya Kyungsoo dalam realita. Dan pada kenyataanya realita tak berpihak padanya.

Bus perlahan berhenti pada halte berikutnya, gesekan engsel pintu bus berderik menandakan ada penumpang baru lagi. Kyungsoo tak peduli, ia fokus pada jendela yang menyuguhkan pemandangan berkabut akibat ekstrimnya cuaca.

"Hari ini kamis...apa Jongin sudah bangun?" gumam Kyungsoo sambil mengusap kedua tangannya yang terasa membeku. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum ketika ia mengingat wajah pagi hari Jongin yang kesal karena ulahnya tiap pagi. Menggosok gigi Jongin walaupun Jongin masih tertidur di ranjang.

Kyungsoo mengingigit bibir bawahnya serta menggenggam tangannya hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih. Ia benci sesuatu yang hilang dari rutinitas barunya. Membangunkan Jongin.

Untuk kesekian kalinya ia menyesali egonya, sifatnya serta hatinya yang dengan mudah

goyah karena hal kecil. Bus berhenti lagi. Kali ini Kyungsoo tersadar, ia segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan turun dari bus. Kemudian berjalan menuju rumah sahabatnya, Baekhyun.

000000000000000000

"Baekhyun pasti belum bangun" terka Kyungsoo setelah ia sampai di depan rumah lumayan besar di pinggiran jalan itu. Kyungsoo membuka pintu dan menemukan beberapa sepatu berserakan di lantai serta mantel biru tua yang tergeletak di sofa.

Kyungsoo harus mulai terbiasa dengan hal baru di rumah Baekhyun yaitu Chanyeol. Chanyeol

lelaki dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata itu tinggal bersama baekhyun sejak 2 minggu yang lalu.

Chanyeol sangat berantakan, berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun yang mencintai kebersihan. Bisa dikatakan bahwa Chanyeol termasuk dalam jajaran lelaki brengsek, mengingat kebiasaannya serta sifatnya yang terlewat menjengkelkan. Rokok, alkohol, berkelahi. Tapi Baekhyun dengan lembut akan menerima Chanyeol yang menjengkelkan itu. Ah dan jangan lupakan kenyataan bahwa Chanyeol si lelaki brengsek itu berteman dengan lelaki brengsek lainnya, yaitu Jongin. Tentu Chanyeol brengsek tapi Jongin bahkan lebih brengsek dari Chanyeol.

"Bisakah kau mengetuk pintu walaupun kau memiliki kunci cadangannya Kyungsoo? Tiap pagi kau membuatku seperti satpam yang siaga saja." Chanyeol berdiri di pintu pertengahan antara ruang tamu dan ruang tengah. Dan tentu Chanyeol membawa raket tenis, oh baiklah.

"Aku ingin begitu tapi mengingat kau dan Baekhyun adalah orang paling malas di Seoul jadi aku memilih tidak untuk pertanyaanmu." Kyungsoo berjalan melewati Chanyeol menuju dapur dan memakai apron birunya. Setiap pagi Kyungsoo akan memasak di rumah Baekhyun dan sarapan bersama, salah satu rutinitasnya sejak masih SMA.

"Hey jangan lupakan kekasihmu yang hitam itu, dia kerbau malas yang paling menakutkan di Seoul." Kyungsoo berhenti. Ya dia sangat paham siapa yang dimaksud Chanyeol.

Tidak.

Ia tak ingin paham.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lalu kembali melakukan aktifitasnya lagi.

00000000000

"Setidaknya aku masih bisa melihatnya masuk ke kelas. Walupun ia hanya tidur" Baekhyun bergumam sembari memainkan pulpennya. Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya lalu melirik lelaki jangkung yang dimaksud Baekhyun. Kemudian sedikit melirik ke kanan untuk melihat lelaki yang sangat -jujur- ia rindukan. Namun sekali lagi. Kenyataan memang tak berpihak padanya. Justru pemandangan yang menyakitkan yang ia dapat.

Jongin tertawa.

Karena seorang gadis. Kyungsoo tahu Jongin hanya tertawa tapi ia sakit bahwa Jongin tertawa bersama orang lain, untuk orang lain. Ia merasa buruk. Gadis yang akhir-akhir ini dekat dengan Jongin merupakan faktor utama mengapa pemandangan ini terasa menyakitkan.

Kyungsoo tak tahu apakah ia benar-benar sakit. Tapi dadanya tiba-tiba nyeri, ia tak tahu dimana ia akan menumpahkan segalanya. Ia tidak tahu. Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo hanya menunduk dan

menenggelamkan kepalanya pada tumpukan kertas serta buku yang ada di meja Kyungsoo. Dadanya sesak sekali seperti terhimpit beban berat. Ia ingin pingsan saja kali ini.

Baiklah, nafasnya mulai memburu dan tak beraturan. Bahunya naik turun dengan selang waktu yang sedikit.

"Kyungsoo? Kyung? Kau baik-baik saja? Kyungsoo?!" Terdengar nada tak terkendali dari perkataan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo tau sahabatnya itu akan bereaksi seperti ini jika penyakit Kyungsoo kambuh.

Detik berikutnya Baekhyun menjerit atau memekik memanggil Chanyeol yang tertidur di meja. Baekhyun mendongakkan kepala Kyungsoo menemukan wajah Kyungsoo yang telah basah oleh air mata serta nafas nya yang makin berat.

"Astaga Chanyeol! Cepatlah bangun atau aku akan menendangmu sekarang juga!" pekik Baekhyun kembali sembari melempar pulpen ke arah kepala Chanyeol.

Semua orang di sana terdiam,hanya bisa menyaksikan dalam suasana panik. Termasuk Jongin. Ia hanya terpaku di tempatnya sembari menahan hasratnya untuk segera berlari ke arah Kyungsoo dan membawanya pergi ke ruang kesehatan. Jongin tak bisa.

Chanyeol masih belum sadar sepenuhnya saat Baekhyun memekik kembali. Tapi ia menyadari seseorang mendahului pergerakannya ke arah Kyungsoo. Dan ia cukup memiliki kesadaran untuk mengetahui siapa orang itu.

Kim Jongin.

Jongin mendelik sambil mengambil alih tubuh Kyungsoo dari pelukan Baekhyun. Ia tidak tahu bahwa Kyungsoo bisa separah ini.

"Soo? Kau bisa mendengarku? Bertahanlah." Jongin menggendong tubuh kecil itu keluar dari kelas dan segera berlari ke ruang kesehatan. Ia tak peduli pada pandangan yang kini tertuju padanya. Kini prioritasnya adalah Kyungsoo.

Jongin sadar, Kyungsoo rapuh dan harus dilindungi, ia paham. Tapi sejauh ini Kyungsoo tak pernah menunjukkan hal janggal pada kesehatannya. Kecuali untuk asmanya. Kyungsoo memang mempunyai asma, tapi tidak parah. Asmanya hanya akan kambuh jika ia melakukan hal yang terlalu berat dan fikirannya tertekan. Dan Jongin menyadari sesuatu.

Kyungsoo tengah tertekan.

**-To Be Continued-**

Hallo lagii

Mohon dibaca ya.

Maaf banget lama ga nerusin ff ini, aku udah edit biar kalian enak bacanya.

Di sini aku Cuma mau ngasih tau kalo aku bakal terusin ff ini karena permintaan reader. Dan sekali lagi ini ff dari akun aku yang satunya **Macharo. **Aku udah nggak buka akun itu soalnya lupa password jadi ff ini aku republish dan aku usahain bakal update cepet. Tapi inget, update cepet bukan kilat yaa…

Salam kenal kalo yg belum kenal.

-macha-


End file.
